Dear god, I miss my brother Poem
by Abigail Tracy
Summary: A 25 stanza poem, hope you enjoy!  Warning: VERY DEPRESSING!
1. John Glenn Tracy

So here I am, alone in space.

Always, always listening.

I lean back in my chair

As I listen in on people's conversations

To pick out two words if Five fails to do so.

Here I sit while hearing,

The people down there talking.

* * *

><p>I laugh as I hear a joke exchanged over the phone.<p>

Always, always listening.

Chit chat, arguments,

Military operations, even engagements,

I hear them all up here alone.

Here I sit while hearing,

The people down there talking.

* * *

><p>Time to crack on, I think as head over to the computer.<p>

Always, always listening.

I make sure as I type my next book

That I am still listening

To the people of earth with one ear.

Here I sit while hearing,

The people down there talking.

* * *

><p>The alarm sounds, I see a flash.<p>

Always, always listening.

I hear a panicked voice screaming

Of a burning village

And for us to come at once.

Here I sit while hearing,

The people down there talking.

* * *

><p>I put the scared soul on hold as I try to contact base.<p>

Always, always listening.

My name is

John Glenn Tracy

And I have a job to do.

Here I sat while hearing,

Now I'm the one who's talking.


	2. Scott Jefferson Tracy

His face disappears as he ends the call.

I have to look out for them.

I am ordered into

My beloved plane

To take off straight away.

This is what we were born to do,

Our job is to rescue.

* * *

><p>Once in place my hands glide over the controls.<p>

I have to look out for them.

I am given the all clear

And go full throttle,

Soaring out through the pool.

This is what we were born to do,

Our job is to rescue.

* * *

><p>I put in a call to Thunderbird two.<p>

I have to look out for them.

After a bit of planning

He gives me his usual precise ETA,

Twenty one point seven minutes.

This is what we were born to do,

Our job is to rescue.

* * *

><p>He calls from space with more information.<p>

I have to look out for them.

He says that there isn't a single

Building left unburnt,

This is going to be a bad one.

This is what we were born to do,

Our job is to rescue.

* * *

><p>I see the flames licking the sky in the distance.<p>

I have to look out for them.

My name is

Scott Jefferson Tracy

And I have arrived at the danger zone.

This is what we were born to do,

We are here to rescue.


	3. Virgil Grissom Tracy

ETA now zero minutes.

God, this looks like hell.

I send my youngest brother

Down to the pod as I watch

The destruction in front of me growing worse.

I watch the buildings burning,

And see the children running.

* * *

><p>I only just catch the signal and I uncover the pod.<p>

God, this looks like hell.

Once the Firefly is away,

My other brother and I suit up

And abandon the safety of two.

I watch The buildings burning,

And see the children running.

* * *

><p>The heat outside hits us like a truck.<p>

God, this looks like hell.

We receive our orders

To start evacuating people

From their homes in the east.

I watch the buildings burning,

And see the children running.

* * *

><p>Once done, the second youngest and I meet at point A.<p>

God, this looks like hell.

Unexpectedly,

He turns and runs,

I know it is too dangerous.

I watch the buildings burning,

And see the children running.

* * *

><p>I grab him by the wrist but he shakes me off.<p>

God, this looks like hell.

My name is

Virgil Grissom Tracy

And I have a very bad feeling about this one.

I watch the buildings burning,

And see my brother running.


	4. Gordon David Tracy

The cries feel like axes digging into my skull.

I can't stand this anymore.

I faintly dream of being back on the island

And then wake up to find myself here,

In hell it's self.

Another person screaming,

Another life sign disappearing.

* * *

><p>I hear his voice barking orders through my watch.<p>

I can't stand this anymore.

I am distracted by the cries of a child,

Screaming for their mother

Of whom I know is dead.

Another person screaming,

Another life sign disappearing.

* * *

><p>Without thinking I break into a run.<p>

I can't stand this anymore.

He tries to stop me going

By grabbing me by the wrist,

Only to have me shake him off.

Another person screaming,

Another life sign disappearing.

* * *

><p>As I search the rooms I hear a crack above my head.<p>

I can't stand this anymore.

I glance up to see

The burning ceiling collapsing

Like a fire breathing dragon on top of me.

Another person screaming,

Another life sign disappearing.

* * *

><p>I feel a super intense burning pain all over.<p>

I can't stand this anymore.

My name _was_

Gordon David Tracy

And I never told my family how much I loved them.

Another person screaming,

My life sign disappearing.


	5. Alan Sheppard Tracy

We're back on the island and there is a deadly silence.

Please, tell me this isn't real.

I am almost at breaking point

So I run into my bedroom

Where I can't be seen.

Memories come and then another,

Of my best friend, of my brother.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly drift over to my desk.<p>

Please, tell me this isn't real.

Upon it I see the rough plans

We drew together that morning

Of a way to get revenge on Scott and Virgil.

Memories come and then another,

Of my best friend, of my brother.

* * *

><p>I walk out onto my balcony.<p>

Please, tell me this isn't real.

I look across to next door,

His balcony,

To see his wet suit still dripping on the railing.

Memories come and then another,

Of my best friend, of my brother.

* * *

><p>I felt the tears spring into my eyes.<p>

Please, tell me this isn't real.

I turn back to go inside and see him,

There, on my bed

And hear his voice on the breeze.

Memories come and then another,

Of my best friend, of my brother.

* * *

><p>In surprise I blink and he gone.<p>

Please, tell me this isn't real.

My name is

Alan Sheppard Tracy

and I really can't think straight.

Memories come and then another,

Dear god, I miss my brother.


End file.
